


Last Leg

by YourLovelyMajesty



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovelyMajesty/pseuds/YourLovelyMajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands grasped my shoulders, hauled me upright into a sitting position. Suddenly I was cradled in a strong embrace. Arms I knew. Arms I loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Leg

I felt dizzy, or maybe hazy. The world ran in streams of white and gray but I didn't know whether my eyes were open or closed. Weightless. Formless. I'd felt this before, screaming and helpless as I was sucked into space. Nausea swept through me from the memory.

  
    I wanted to heave but I couldn't feel my tongue, my face—anything. And then as quickly as it came, the nausea passed and was replaced by calm. Peace.

  
    My vision turned to a flurry of gray snow. My ears rang with silence.

  
    Where was I? What happened? The last thing I remembered was . . . the Crucible. The child—the dream—the horrible compulsion to listen to it and meld with the Reapers. No, I had to destroy them. Did I? Was it part of the dream? If the Reapers were still attacking Earth, I couldn't lay here, wherever I was. People were depending on me—an entire galaxy needed me. I had to move.

  
    "Shepard."

  
    Sharp pain radiated from what felt like my neck to my collarbones. Turning my head was no easy task, but there was nothing to see. Just blinding white.

  
    "Shepard."

  
    I knew that voice. I had to get to it. But where was it coming from?

  
    Feeling came back in waves now. My head pounded, my chest felt as burnt as my legs. My fingers, tingling with near numbness, still gripped a pistol. The white in my vision blurred to gray and brown; solid objects. Rubble. Was I still on Earth? Blinking quickly, I could make out the charred lump as part of my armor.

  
    Hands grasped my shoulders, hauled me upright into a sitting position. Suddenly I was cradled in a strong embrace. Arms I knew. Arms I loved.

  
    I tried to say his name but not even a croak passed my cracked lips. The sound of waves reached my ears, and above it, his voice.

  
    "You fought bravely," he said, emerald hands stroking my face. "I prayed our heavens were the same and now Kalahira has brought you to me."

  
    I smiled, my face painfully protesting the motion. Lifting my arm, I had to make sure he was real. His eyes, wide as if he was fighting back tears, slowly closed as my skin touched his. Solid. I wanted to tell him so many things in this moment. I just wanted to say his name again but my mouth was dry, my throat burning with ash. So I let him bring my fingers to his mouth and closed my eyes as he kissed each one gently, reverently.

  
    The last leg of the journey was always challenging, but I did it. I'd finally made it across the sea.


End file.
